The Priest of A'Arathas
by StoneNinja
Summary: My own Fiction about the TRUE God of Minecraft. Young Rantarm is chosen to be the disciple of Zhi, the God of minecraft. Devout followers of Notch should NOT read this. Please look in the "fan art" Section of Minecraft Forums for This story.


The Priest of A'Arathas.

WARNING:

some words in this story are used in the language of the Lord Zhi. Be careful when reading these aloud. One mispronunciation could be a danger to your life and the life of others. I advise that you read the entire saga slowly and annunciate, so as to absorb as much of it as possible. Thank you, and please don't deliberately speak the words of magic upon loved ones. Or enemies, in fact if you contain the blue fires within you you've probably already heard this story, go practice your runecrafting or something.

Prologue:

Some people call me a dirty virus. Some call me a cheater or a modder. In reality, I'm just different than them. So I want to show you what I am, so that maybe someday you may better understand my ways and my purpose and significance to you. I am a priest. A Mage. A disciple of Zhi.

Chapter 1:

"Bing" Spawned

"Woosh" Like a great wind all my pixels get put together in a single breath as I inhale myself into existence. Finally when all the little squares come together my mind and spirit enter and I EXHALE with a mighty blast of breath, and all the dirt becomes grass, the saplings grow, crops are planted. I feel the blocks around me rejoice in my return. Yes ,I can feel the auras of the blocks and I hear the Nether talk to me.

Most people speak of "spawning" of simply coming instantly into existence out of nothingness. I can't even remember spawning. When the others die, their memory is lost. And they just spawn again, like a helpless infant. But I am unique. My soul isn't even sentient. My spirit resides in my body, but my soul resides up here, with the master Zhi. My soul holds all of my memory. I could die in an endless cycle forever and remember every death and every life before it in crystal clarity. It's almost funny, being able to remember death. For so many others it is permanent and they are reborn as someone else. The same energy. The same ghost. A different person entirely. I am sorry if I am unclear. I will explain the energy system later. I hear a friend call out my name.

"Rantarm, friend! You have returned!" I reply:

"Durel! How doth ye faire?"

"I am well! How does Zhi see our sacrifices?"

"He smiles upon all of you!"

"Have you come to stay?"

"No, I shall embark on a new journey today."

"That brings sadness to my heart! My wife wished to feast with you this night!"

"Tell her I am sorry and will meet her soon!"

" Very well! Goodbye friend! Glad tidings in your ventures!"

"The same to you Durel!" By the sound of his voice he was to the northeast behind two hills, each about 12 blocks high average. Anyway, I did not come to stay for long. I pull a Redstone block, and a piece of Azi-Da from my personal void block. Redstone blocks and Blue-Iron are my own creation. Both took much time and energy to make, but I digress. I carefully place the block, and channel it's energy into my palm. I can feel it slowly creep into my arm and as it reaches my torso I stop the flow. I switch the Azi-Da into my charged hand and watch it glow a soft blue. I think hard about the magic I wish to perform with it. Such power all stored into one little talisman set. Four of them. Imagine a horseshoe behind a larger "x", so that only one quadrant of the x remained empty. This is what they appeared as. But enough rambling. The story must continue. I prepare to disembark by replacing the block and talismans in my void cube. I take a few deep breaths, and INHALE! Gasping as I channel all of my being into a needle of energy and disperse/converge in an orderly chaos of life and magic. An energy free of vulnerability to binding, bound into one moment of imperfect perfection...

Chapter 2:

Back to the Haven

I still can never become accustomed to traveling in the space between the earth and

Zemmur'Eljoh-Athica. I still remember my first encounter with this place.

I was young, and weak. My city was under attack. Fresh zombies, the likes of which I had never seen before, came and ransacked our quiet little city. They looked just like people but their eyes were lifeless and above them was a red halo of glowing symbols. They held swords made of obsidian mixed with coal and iron. They were sharp, unbreakable, and ablaze. Hellfire burned upon their blades and spewed blue smoke from its entirely crimson flame. I had run from my home after my parents had been killed by a charred skeletal archer. I was to evacuate with the rest. But the glint of an iron altar to the great lord A'Arathas was about to be burned by the hellfire and I threw myself before it. I thought I was to die. Instead I woke up suspended in a sea of blue with a cloudy flooring and a domed roof of light. That was it. I heard a booming voice.

"WELCOME, MY FAITHFUL DESCIPLE."

I could barely breathe or move let alone respond. The air here was virtually nonexistent, and I was fading fast.

"AH, YES LET ME FIX THAT."

I felt my wounds heal, my lungs fill with air, my senses being rejuvenated.

I was enveloped in light. When the light faded I was on my feet again. In front of me was a sign. A simple sign. All it said was, "PROPERTY OF RANTARM." Me. I stared and wondered what this was. Where I was. Was I dead? Had the pain of the blow been negated by the instantaneous death effect of the hellfire? No, if I had been struck, I would have ended up in Nethr'Athica. Then what?

"MY BOY, YOU HAVE SHOWN FAITH AND COURAGE IN THE FACE OF DEATH. I HAVE CHOSEN A GOOD DESCIPLE."

"Wh-who are y-you?"

"I AM THE ONE TRUE ZEMMUR'DUTHAH. I AM A'ARATHAS."

As the last word was spoken I felt a burning fire of passion flare inside me. I couldn't beleive it. This was him. This was the great creator. I wanted to see him. I turned in circles looking frantically for the Great Creator. I could not find him. Then I traveled to the Aether for the first time. I felt as if I was enveloped by a slime and stretched and compressed and imploding an exploding an in pain and yet invincible at the same time. And finally I was a one dimensional point in between the space between spaces. And I was completely still and I was traveling at the speed of light without moving. Then I suddenly was poured like sand into a mold and shaken a bit so that all the parts would settle in the mold and then solidified. It seemed as though I was in the same place, but it had a different aura. And even purer one. Then, I turned around. What I stood before I couldn't believe. It was a simple throne peiced together with sandstone. But on this throne sat a man with massive wings that looked like they were dyed with the purest of lapiz. His eyes were like rising suns, his skin was gleaming. His right hand was clad in an iron gauntlet with sharp claws. He held in it a golden apple. His left hand was tatooed on its back with a green symbol like the one mentioned when crafting the runes. His palm glowed with a blue light pouring from its center. He wore simple wooden sandals like mine. He wore no shirt, and simple worn down shorts. Just little tears and trays at the seams. He looked about 16 or 17. His eyes were like an infants, and bright with life.

He arose and began to walk toward me. The top arch joint of each wing had to be at least three feet above his head. As he approached me I felt calmer and more at peace with every step. We were face to face. He hugged me.

"Hello." I couldn't even think.

But I can now.

"Hello master." he is still his same youthful self. You see my quest here today is one I have been awaiting for years to complete. If you can recall the sign I mentioned, that was the sign signifying my own corner of existence. Sanctioned off by Zhi himself.


End file.
